Enterprises today are spread across multiple-locations and work on multiple products, services and technologies. There is large information within the company and the evolution of information change can range from slow to dynamic. They can vary over space and time. Companies would expect collaboration among their employees through continuous upgrade of knowledge which can enable them to be effective at their work place. Companies that promote this kind of sharing and collaboration are finding that increased information flow helps employees do their jobs better, faster and less expensively, leading to productivity increase and competitive advantage. They have multiple channels for sharing information, example, instant messaging, virtual meeting technology, virtual team workspaces, enterprise wikis, Session management sessions, enterprise social media platforms etc. The evolution of information will be curated and controlled for policies at a company level. This could be related to an Employee, assets, locations etc.
The evolution of information is dynamic and changing more frequently in instances such as exchange of information in internal social media platforms like yammer, ticketing helpdesks, sessions conducted by SMEs. Though knowledge is created within the organization, the information is acquired from various channels and they may exist in silos. The challenge is to capture this evolving knowledge as a knowledge base irrespective of source and other constraints like time difference, location etc.
Accordingly, in light of the above, there exists a need for a system and method for coalescing and representing knowledge as structured data.